


Too Far Under The Brush

by SkipSwings



Category: DarkHarvest00, EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, TribeTwelve
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Crossover, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Themes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipSwings/pseuds/SkipSwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said he'll handle it, But we all know he won't. Dad's out of town and Mom's too busy to heed the words that rapidly spew out your mouth. What's done is done and what's been spoken cannot be unspoken. So just sit back, just breath, and don't sweat the bad stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold, unseasonably so tonight.

These night seemed to get longer and longer. Alex's not even sure if he's even sleeping anymore. Nobody is at this point. Jeff lounges of in the comfort of his room, playing off to the beat of a classic Decemberists CD on his home stereo. Vince isn't answering the phone and Evan has long gone home about an half an hour past then. Jessa's lost and her existence springs cold formations in the air. Alex isn't sure if it's the open window by the dresser, or the closing isolated feel of Jeff's stare into space. In honest point, Alex hopes she's just roaming; hopefully far away from home somewhere, deserted. Not stretched out in a ditch or sinking into a river.

Jeff has heard enough of that nonsense. He wants no part it; won't even acknowledge the thought of it. Alex understands as does the others. After countless searches, patchy hours of sleep, and scratches noisily peeling through the walls, their search left many queries and stolen hope. Jeff hasn't left the room since.

Sparky sleeps beneath his hand, rubbing her head against his palm. Glancing at the clock, he sets himself at the edge of the bed. These noise come and go, departing into different directions around the house. Case point, Alex suspects they're coming from the walls or maybe they're just illusions playing off in his head. He isn't sure which but he's hoping on the second suggestion.

Maybe it's really is his mind playing tricks. Maybe all those lacerations were just the medication taking fold. Maybe even that white bald monstrosity crawling through his closet, was just a figment of aberration. But explaining the cause of his bleeding wrists could sing another tune in the other direction. Jeff hasn't spoken, his fingers ghosting over the repeat button several times. Regardless of the open silence it's better than being alone in Alex's case.

His wrists iche immensely, but ignoring them seems to be the better solution. More preferably getting the sleep he needs. There are dreams that leave him trembling, dreams that leave him screaming and his mother rushing into his room concerned and frowning from the late night wake up. She's asked questions, grab his face, and lay the back of her hand on his forehead. Alex lets her, he's aware of the worried tones he gets from his parents asking too many questions. He want's to laugh and tell them he's fine. But what could he say? There was nothing he could to make them believe.

"Alex, sweetheart what's wrong,"? gripping onto his face whilst stroking his hair, a calming motion he'd agree; if moments like these weren't so mortifying. She'd drone on sweet sympathy. Alex wants to pull away, But pushing away would only lead to more inquiry

He can't tell them. He can't tell them about the nightmares, or the scratches, or the sirens, or even Jeff's unusual behavior. He just wants to get away. Get away from this house,Get away like Jessa may have done, if his mind wasn't pushing to that other option.

"Is it the medicine?" she asks and Alex immediately shuts down. The drugs he's been given, pills and bottles of prescriptions from a doctor who thinks he knows better. Thinks he's know what's been happening, like he's a witness to it all. To Jeff, to Jessa, to Evan, to Vince, and everyone else. Pulling out absurd conclusions and diagnostics like's seen these actions before. Alex shakes beneath the covers, the doctor hasn't seen the nightmares, the monsters, or even his wrists laced in long drags of scratches. He shakes his head, answering in a no gesture.

When she's sure he's calm, she places a kiss on his forehead and leaves, Alex feels a lot more serene, the cold sweats are gone. The nightmares are gone. He hunkers down back in the sheets, and closes his eyes. Now more preferably getting the sleep he needs.

Staying here with Jeff seemed fine enough. As long as someone in the house with him. For however long it takes, he's hoping it'll be over soon. Regardless of the open stillness, it's better than being alone in Alex's case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Vince Take a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of these Characters, or the Operator/Slenderman. They all belong to their respected Creators and Slenderverses.  
> Slenderverses involved are:  
> Marble Hornets  
> Tribetwelve  
> EverymanHYBRID  
> DarkHarvest
> 
> I am adding more to this chapter later.

When Vince and Evan visit the house, Alex least expects it. Their visit is sudden and sets off a bleaker tone in the air. Being asked upon the cause of their appearance, Vince’s only address to their sudden stopover is to speak to Jeff.

 

A cold shudder shakes at the bottom of Alex’s gut. It was only a matter of time really. In their case, Alex feels it’s his fault for not informing them ahead of time about Jeff. He hasn't answered any calls or messages, and Vinny’s concerned visage says much to be believed. Evan sits on the couch, playing with the ears of Sparky; crooning words like “whose a good girl?” and scratching her belly affectionally. The scene comes off as familiar and nostalgic to Alex, as if things appear normal again. Maybe if Jeff were here, smiling and greeting, and Vince chatting it up with them, Evan casually grinning and laughing loudly, then normalcy could fall back into place here again. Alex feels a little bit better just at the thought of it.

 

It isn’t until Vince asked again on the subject of Jeff that normalcy obliterated beyond past recognition and faulty hope for its redemption gone. Alex has that gut-wrenching feeling again. “Is Jeff okay now or…” Vince stumbles with his words. The air’s shifting warmer and it suddenly feels hot. Alex suspects the air conditioner’s acting up again. Problems had been sputtering a lot with it lately. It wasn’t something he was used to handling since toying with mechanical tech wasn’t in his stretch of curricular ed. Usually dad cleared most of its problems but…

 

“Nah, I’m sure he’s okay.” Alex lied. No, Jeff wasn't okay. He’s hasn't been okay since Jessa left home. Vinny gives a reassuring look and smiled. To salt the gaping wound in his gut, the shining reverie in Vince’s eyes causes Alex to wish he could take back that lie. Fuck Jeff for leaving such burden on him while he goes through the motions. The concerns of his friends and their timely visit to see him, showed how much perturbed his friends really were to Jeff. The closeness of their friendship functioned perfectly together like Tetris Blocks. Alex didn't like having to lie to Jeff’s friends. He didn't enjoy having to make excuses for Jeff isolated phase from the world. It made feel silly; and made Jeff seem like some lovesick preteen just coping over their first break up. 

 

“Sorry we didn't explain the situation sooner.”

“That’s quite all right with me.” Vince replied, “I was just wondering about it lately and decided to call up Evan so we could come over for a bit.” Evan hasn't looked up from their conversation on the couch in the living room. He had been unusually quiet since he arrived here. Alex wonders if something’s wrong, but shakes the thought; probably just as concerned as Vince in the situation. Vinny takes a seat in one of the lounging chairs they have, Alex follow suit; sitting an inch away from Evan. Who only acknowledge him as he took his sit-down.

The air doesn't feel as bleak anymore.

By the time it's 3:00, Alex is already dozing off under a blanket. Vince has been toying with a camera he had brought from home. The model looks exceptionally new ans spunky. Vince had probably spent of fortune of his money on it, or received it from a relative maybe. Alex wonders why exactly he brought it with him, Maybe to test it out but he wasn't really all that sure. Evan busied himself with Bioshock, the TV blaring with the roaring sounds of a raging Big Daddy and splicers assailing his armed persona. Jeff hasn't peek out of his room yet, not even after all the texts Alex sent him from downstairs. Irritable as it is, Alex tries not to let it bother him too much. 

Vince had tried in his attempts to seek Jeff, but Jeff wasn't talking. His sullen disposition as of late pained of part of Vince's heart, who spoke up apologies and left him alone for a bit. This whole plight of events with Jeff was becoming evidently stressful, something needed to be done. When Vince returned, he retreated back to toying with the camera. Alex guessed now would be a better time to ask.

"What did he say?", Alex pressed. Vince looked up almost as if he just noticed Alex there. "He's not talking..." he says, fondling the camera in his palms." He seems extremely distance."

"You mean, he's not listening to you?"  
"No. I mean- he listened yeah, and said a few things but--"

"But what?" Alex queried, "Why is he being such an ass to you for?! It's not even your fucking fault!" Evan looked from the corner of his eyes, puzzled a bit by the raise in Alex's voice; but turn away and smiled. Vince Sputtered, " I-I don't okay? I don't know what's been pulling at your brother's strings all this time. He hasn't said anything to us, we've been texting him for days."

"More like a month and half" Evan throws in. Vince turns to give him a glare. Alex gets exasperated,That was kinda his and Jeff's part of fault for not explaining earlier. He could understand that. " Vinny, I'm sorry about that. I should have at least explain that part." he apologized.  
"It's fine dude, really I understand the problem now and everything going to be--"

Something white scuttles across the floor behind Vince. 

Alex's heart races. The pain in his gut returned and he's shaking. He wants to grab a hold of something, anything. A weapon, something sharp and heavy; Evan may have a knife on him. He always carries one around with him all the time. He wants to alert them, alert them of the danger they could be in. But he's too strucked, he body sits frozen and he feels helpless. Like back when him and Jeff were little and how calm and comforting Jeff was to him when had his panic attacks. When the thing disappears, it's like a hallucination, a ghost that was once there. Somehow Alex stops shaking, excusing himself from the conversation with Vince. He needed to go check up on his room; and more importantly- his brother.

When he rushes up to his room, he comes to a surprising discovery: all the locks are still in place. There's no evidence of a breakout anywhere, no long scratches, no punctured door cave ins, nothing. Alex can feel his heart pushing out of chest. The damn thing must have gotten out another way, probably through the vents, but there was no telling how and when. His next objective was to see his brother. He'd be damned if he left that bald monstrosity even lay on of grotesquely finger on him. Alex is wishing he took a weapon with him, knife would have been essential at the moment. when he reaches Jeff's room, he notes That there aren't any obvious break-ins. It's reassuring, but he isn't too sure.

Where he goes to knock, theres a pause until finally Jeff opens the door. He looks frightenly pale, an implication that isn't putting Alex's heart at ease. " What's the problem bro?" Jeff mumbles. Even his voice sounded hoarse, god what have you've been doing Jeff. " Nothing, nothing... are you okay?"

Jeff gives a strained look, "yeah, is everything okay with you?".  
"Yeah, everything peachy..." No everything wasn't. Jeff do you even realize what you're putting everyone through...

Jeff smiles slightly, Alex has never seen his brother this tired before. The search for Jessa was straining thin with no trail to start with. Silence aches between them both before Alex speaks up again.

"Vince and Evan are still down stairs...if you wanted to see them."  
Please, please, please just get out of this room. Vince is getting upset, I'm upset, Jeff we're begging.

As if Jeff could read his mind, he moved himself out the boundaries of his room and headed downstairs. Alex hadn't even notice till he was halfway down and pressed his head against the edge of the door frame. No sight of the monster anywhere, he blows a sign of relief. He hopes Jeff and patch up a few things with the others and act like himself again. It was stressful dealing with this side of him; it wasn't enjoyable and damn near exhausting to handle the worries and concerns of his friends. He' hoping everything will be okay for everyone.  
For Jeff, For Vince, For Evan, For Jessa, and in the back of his mind, he's wishing for himself too.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince is the first to leave that night. It's a short goodbye over the white noise of the TV. He leaves, camera in hand, overly satisfied with the talks; despite how little they've been suspended over the coffee table. The conversation never lasted over a minute, much less over an hour's passing. Short and sweet however much Alex hated to drag it along like the talk hasn't spoiled itself and he couldn't let it go and  
dissipate too quickly. 

Jeff hasn't left the kitchen, it's where his body hangs for the time being, hands slick and stuck to the corner edge of the counter side. Evan is fine, alone in the living room with Sparky, to Alex's own surprise,  
out of the three of them Evan was the most quiet. Barely spoke unless the question was addressed to him, voice sparked under a sensual rupture of gravel, like a sore throat. When Vinny is gone, and the house hangs in the presence of silence, Alex wishes it could have lasted longer. This drenched scene of a pattern known only as the breaking point in which he must gather to wake from the "dream" he's  
having. The one where everything is okay, Jeff is smiling and his world isn't ending right now,crashing and burning down under before him to shatter and portray the true reality of things.

Somebody should talk, somebody should say something. But the only two persons left in the house are in two separate places. Jeff has once again, drained himself of anymore lies, he can put on a smile, share a few words. But after the hour had passed, there's only so much fronting his can do, so much he can handle all at once. Alex meets his eye in the kitchen, his brother's hands are gaunt, fingers tight against the counter side. He puts away so much restraint in not making a comment over how ill they look. Jeff is the first to shift, the first to change his look, because he wants to look happy, wants to make Alex feel comfortable, but the effect of it never works. Alex can see right through it. 

" Did Vinny leave?"   
It's a short question, strained but it's clear, and Alex can feel his mouth twitch.   
" Yeah, he just left."

Had it been for a much more longer wait, a longer time. Alex wishes under some arrangement of stars, that if the power to rewind time was a concept made to be real, he'd relive himself of living that "dream" only from the hour ago that it happened. Jeff would still be smiling, things would still be alright. 

" And Evan?" He straightens up, reliving a cough, like the tensions in this room aren't confounding enough.   
" No, Evan is still here, he's in the living room right now. I don't think he's choosing to leave." 

Not that he needs Evan to go, all the more company here, believe him. They need it. 

They need it, they need it, god do they need it. 

The expression is pale, something uncatchable to Alex's eye, But the pregnant silence says that Jeff doesn't agree, but he needs to.   
It could help with the added stress, purge the repetition of CDs played too long in the night, and maybe even address where Alex feels he failed in the most- and that's comfort from the ease of a friend.  
who's there. Actually there this time, instead of just hiding behind a door and leaving calls and texts unanswered.   
It's another minute before he even gets a response. 

" Tell him he should go."  
He was afraid for that. " Why?"

" Because, I don't feel like dealing with anymore company right now."

Like the idea of it is a problem, something to argue, something to say, and Alex can feel his gut clench and close in on itself. Afraid of the answers like before, Jeff's a full fledged recluse. That moment of decline, shakes his core. He hates having to argue, put him on the spot just to justify for something better. But it go unheeded, and left alone for later, put away on a shelf for weight. Gotta stumble through his words, make it sound reasonable for Jeff to understand that he can't live like this all the time. He's gonna have to let go, he's gonna have to move on, he's gonna have to talk sooner or later. Whether he can mask the storm of it or not, that dream of finding her seems so bleak now, but Alex won't ever say that to his face, he can't face it. 

" Jeff, you've been mostly holed up in your room all day. I highly doubt an hour or so of talking drained you out."

Like a point of accusation, he's putting it bluntly down and without a second thought, his gaze is took to the floor, almost avoiding the blank stare of chagrin he's sure Jeff can't hide. Not under those dark bangs he never cuts anymore. Truth be it the bringer of news, a reality check if need be. But Alex is right and he damn well know he is. A fist is closed, glance to the floor is met with a mix, a flash of  
white before he trails it back to Jeff. A gaze that brings no reciprocation from Jeff's end this time, he never really makes real eye contact anymore, it's always a side glance, or when they think nobody can see  
how dead they've become. 

" Alex..."  
" No-Don't."

A shake and grind of teeth bared thin, cutting off before a lecture-more of an excuse is heard. Jeff can't play this game anymore, he can't keep hiding himself behind a door, and play pretend like nothing's going on anymore. The world doesn't just stop because a man has lost his way, even when they've hit the farthest edge of their hurt, and plead for some time off to grieve, the earth gives but it keeps to spinning. It doesn't have much time to waste, not on the behalf a few angry souls just trying to get by. That's not how this was meant to go, he can't keep doing this to himself. 

He can see that Jeff wants to cut in again, a flick of a wrist unseen, face contort to mimic the same fixture he holds, only it looks more half-assed and tired. Alex can't blame him. He can't keep doing this, isolation is never the answer for these things, and Jeff should know better now that out of a time like this, support is something they both need, and he wants to reach out, but if there's always a closed  
door slamming in his face-slamming in their faces all the time, what good does that do? How does it help anybody? For Alex's sake, for Jeff's friend's sake, for Jessa's sake; if not for anybody else, at least do it for her. 

Jeff doesn't see it, but that doesn't mean his brother has to play keeper and listen in and watch out every time. One way or another, this showcase of isolation has to end, he has to admit to that. They don't argue any longer, heavy hands leave the surface of counter edges. A mood and tension softened with the skirt of feet pressing to leave the area and head up where they can sit and stare in the dark for a few hours. Alex lets him leave, feeling shoulders touch while his lips make a flat line and Evan makes an appearance just as Jeff's figure leave the hallway out.   
A glance between brothers, mixes the confusion. Like Evan doesn't have a clue, but he asks anyway.

" Yo, is something up?"

No lazy response, not even a false answer. Jeff is already halfway up the stairs when Alex projects his attention to the shorter man in front of him.

* * *

The night comes faster than expected, Jeff's become a permanent fixture of concern, There's an imprint of awareness in his gut when Alex makes it to his room, and sparky is but a foot by his bed. He stays  
put all night, awake, because sleep is never the answer. There's too much going on, the closet door is shut, his wrists itch and Jeff's behavior are keys in factoring away the spotty hours till dawn comes  
around the corner again. He feels less sick when it's six again, scribbling out late night work before his grogginess kicks in, and coffee is needed. 

A depth awaited fear, dimmed solemn, crashing like a wave while he steps over the creaks and cracks of his old home's noise. No more is he shaky than his legs losing focus when he finally drags himself down the stairs and into the vicinity of the kitchen. The coffee cups and machine awaits, he starts his day staring out towards the trees, they're always so calming this time of day and Alex considers taking  
some pictures, maybe later, later on he supposes. 

Sparky is let out, she's free to pass her fur over the morning dew and Alex sits by the table, limbs and hands stick to the mug he's got warm in his palm. He wonders about a lot of things, the vents, the catchings of the night terrors. He thinks about the morning dew, and his late night thoughts, the time of when he was young. There's thoughts of Jeff and of mom and dad. He hasn't heard too much from them, he hasn't heard too much of anything lately. Thinking about it gets him to stop, shut his eyes and press for lighter air; the weight of something heavy depletes his mood and the coffee is left discarded.

Jeff and Evan don't wake till later, it's the first he's ever seen of Jeff this early,Evan must have placed some magical spell on him. He's never been up this early before, much less found slept and shambled over the couch in a cluster of sheets and pillows. It's such a surprise, something that brings a little shock value to his eyes when it's first seen in a long time. Alex almost suspects that it's some kind of joke,   
and maybe he's being played right now. But they've don't laugh and they don't speak so he never gets that chance to feel wrong about himself then. The morning is slow, but it feels right for some  
reason, he can't displace what the feeling is, but it's there and it leaves but comfort in their shared breakfast, despite how less relived of conversations it was. Nothing is spoken for until sparky is addressed  
with some scraps from Evan and Jeff leaves his plate more clustered and unfinished. 

By Midday, there's just one call from Vinny, he's only there to check in, makes sure everything okay. He sounds so less solemn over the phone than as he did before he left. Alex can't push for a comment   
over what all happened during the time period that it hits night. He wasn't there to watch Evan and Jeff, Jeff left early there's no real story toward the event that took place over the couch. He can't explain it,  
so he lies and inputs with the goodbye, " It's alright, nothing's happening." 

It's so much more quiet than it was before, so suffocating and bare, grasping at the feeling of being paranoid over the scratching noises again. He hasn't been holed up in his room, but he gets this feeling, somewhere in his gut, that it's not safe to enter the room yet. So it's avoided and he troubles with distractions, something to piled down the noise till it's time to conflict with it later on. The others can't possibly hear it like he can, but he suspects their aware of something dark roaming about, even if it's not said or spoken enough. He should fight it off for day, a night even, with a knife or a gun, or anything that shreds a likely hood of harm against the tyranny of snarling nature and whispering thoughts coming about in his room, that closet door... it's unholy figure.

* * *

Night comes and he's less than prepared, shriveled under a sheet and cover, no warmth left in the room to cover for the cold reign coming over. For the first time tonight, he actually does feel sick,  
actually does feel dizzy, and it doesn't stop even when the closet is crack open just a little and he can't see past the gleam of sunken down blacks holes over a paleness of white.   
He regrets never calling after anyone after the fact, his head spinning when he thrashes, awaken up to a start of arms reaching out towards him, he suspects it's his mother this time.

The voice is not is soft, it's not as comforting, it reminds him of granite, a rocky edge to mourning bemusement and there's another screaming over the white noise, like they're desperate to get him out of the room. Something red drips from his arms, it's paints the floor where they stumbled out, hitting the bathroom and entering Alex into a state of white lights. 

The gathering of many blurry faces,  
one sticks out more than the other, and afterwards his eyes fall. Laid to the shuffling of water running, boiling heat meeting skin, momentarily his drift is left awake and he hisses under the contact.   
Breaths are rough, lungs feels like they're on fire and with another blight of something wrapping around his arms, he can't stop but recount back on several times the happy moments of when Mom was still around. The way she bathed her comfort, her smile, her gift of concern..... 

When Alex is put away to the couch, the TV runs on, Sparky is out of sight and there's a warmth beating down his weight. He spends the lasting hours of the night thinking about a lot of things. Thinking about old revered dreams, and closet doors, cut lines and polaroids of family memories. Thinks about ending it all and suspending himself in a river somewhere, like Jessa maybe, but who knows. It could be worse than this, so much more   
but he distracts himself, and the noise fades, his thoughts fade, and nothing else matters till the time ticks away and the morning dew returns a hour or so later.


End file.
